Digiguardians
by WiNgS-of-a-dReAmEr
Summary: It's been 5 years since the frontier gang defeated Lucemon,now,they must unite and defeat Lucemon and a mysterious evil... and also a little suspense in the story.
1. Default chapter

Summary:It has been already 5 years since the frontier gang saved the Digital World,now they have returned for a whole new adventure with 4 other new characters

Chapter 1:The call

This day is just like any other normal day you could imagine,a sixteen year old boy could be seen walking along the streets of Shibuya.This boy also used to be the "gogglehead" of the group who saved the digiworld and the human world 5 years ago.Takuya,now 16,was rather tall and lanky and also had given up wearing his trademark goggles as it ws too small to fit around his head.Everything about his appearance did not changemuch.The latter was now trying to muster up his courage to ask a certain girl he had met in the digiworld out for a date.Zoe was the only girl travelling with the group back then,and she was now as tall as Takuya,and she also,like Takuya did not change much on the appearances.

"Come on,you can do it!"Takuya thought to himself,trying not to be too nervous as he reached the house where Zoe lived.Twice he had tried to ask her out but ended up walking away briskly before even knocking on the door.Determined not to walk away this time,he inhaled deeply and said to himself,"Here goes nothing."and rang the doorbell.Moments later,the door opened.

It wasn't Zoe who opened the door,instead it was her mother,Mrs Orimoto."Oh, its you,Takuya,looking for Zoe again?"Mrs Orimoto knew full well that Takuya had a crush on Zoe for quite a while as she saw Takuya trying to ring the doorbell twice(refer to the previous paragraph)."Uhh...yeah,is she at home today?"Takuya asked hopefully,"Yes,she is,hold on a moment,will you?"Without waiting for an answer,Mrs Orimotowent back inside and seconds later,Zoe appeared at the door.

After a minute of awkward silence,Zoe said,"I didnt expect you to come for a visit."Takuya face turned slightly red,he replied,"No...I just happen to pass by,"then he decided toget straight to the point,"Zoe, would you..."Takuya unfortunately did not finish his sentence.For the next moment,his cell phone started to glow and was replaced by his old red and black digivice.The screen on the digivice started to flicker and a symbol appeared,"Digidestined,the digi-world is in peril once more.Your help is needed once again,go to Shibuya station,a trailmon will be waiting there..."The voice of Ophanimon suddenly died down and the symbol faded.

"The digi-world is in danger once more!But how is that possible?I mean...we already defeated Lucemon 5 years ago!"Zoe exclaimed,apparently not convinced."Beats me,but i'm sure Ophanimon,Seraphimon and Kerpymon would have all the answers to our questions...come on,we have to get going,if not we'll miss the trailmon."Takuya said seriously."Yeah i suppose so...give a minute,i need to get my digivice."Zoe said.A few seconds later,she joined Takuya and both of them headed down the street towards Shibuya station.

"What did you want to ask me just now?"Zoe asked Takuya curiously."Huh?ask?ask what?"Takuya stuttered,he had not been expecting Zoe to ask him about it."You know,that question before Ophanimon voice interrupted you!"Zoe said impatiently."Oh that,uhh...i forgot what i wanted to ask already..."Takuya laughed nervously,"Really Takuya,you seriously need something to improve your abmysal memory."Zoe said,and to Takuya's relief,she did not pursue that matter anymore.

When Takuya and Zoe arrived at Shibuya station,Koji,JP,Tommy and Koichi were already there."Look!there's Takuya and Zoe!"Tommy exclaimed excitedly.The three other companions turned to where Tommy was pointing,"Took you long enough."Koji muttered irritably under breath,which was very unfortunatelyoverheard by Takuya."Hey!we were stuck in a traffic jam,that's why we were late for an hour!"Takuya said indignantly,"Whatever..."Koji sighed heavily.(a/n.Well,after 5 years sinceknowingeach otherthey're still logger heads.Tommy had grown taller and was now in the school soccer team,JP had lost weight over these 5 years and still had a crush on Zoe.Koji and Koichi,also like Takuya and Zoe,did not have much changes to the appearances except for the height.)"We'd better get going,the trailmon is not going to wait for us,you know."Koichi said.This made Takuya and Koji stop their agument,"you have a point."they muttered in unison.Takuya suddenly said in his "leader-like" tone,"Well then,what are we waiting for?Let's go!"

All six of them headed for the elevator and it wasn't a pleasant ride down to the underground station.The elevator descended at an alarming speed,causing every one of them to fall on top one another.When the elevator finally stopped,all of them stumbled out of the elevator feeling very sick,"That'sit,next time,if there is a next time,i'm taking the stairs!"JPsaid for the first time,"For the first time,i agree with you on that point"Zoe said.This made JPliterally better for the moment,suddenly,Tommy noticed there were four teenagers they never knew standing there, He called to the others,"Hey guys,do know any of these guys?"It was only then did the older kids of the former group did notice the group of newcomers...

Wantto know who are these mysterious newcomers?Then you'll have to review. As soon as i got enough reviews,i'll put up the next chapter:Old and new digidestined meet.Have a nice day andPLEASER&R!


	2. New & old digidestined

Finally!I've finished the chapter!Sorry for the non-spacing words in the earlier chapter,but this time there are no mistakes.Honestly,you readers wouldn't find this chapter very interesting as I'll be introducing my new characters and there won't be many interesting action going on.(Hint:Chapters 3&4 would be where the real adventures start)…I think i've said(literally) too much,so on the story!Oh yeah,nearly forgot!I don't own digimon frontier but I own the digiguardians,my characters and the mysterious evil.

Chapter 2:Old and new digidestined

"Who are you guys?"Koichi asked,the group of newcomers all looked their in direction,then a boy about Tommy's age,with blonde hair and sky blue eyes answered,"I'm Evan,and this is Brandon,"pointing to a boy with dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes and was about JP's age."and this is Jason,"Evan pointed at a boy who looked like the older version of Evan."Don't be too surprised,Evan and I are just merely cousins,that's all."

"Oh,for a moment,I thought that you were brothers"Takuya said."Most people would actually mistake us as brothers"Jason said cheerfully,along with Evan nodding in agreement."And who exactly are you?"Zoe asked curiously,the girl about the same age as Takuya,Koji,Zoe and Koichi looked at her(Zoe) and replied,"I'm Celest…nice to meet you…" "Oh,I'm Zoe,and this is Takuya,Koji,Tommy,JP and Koichi"gesturing at each one in turn.Celest smiled and suddenly turned her attention to her cell phone,which had started emitting a strange bright glow,and not surprisingly,the other newcomers cell phone was acting in the same way as Celest's.When the glow finally faded away,4 new digivices appeared in the newcomer's hands.

Evan's digivice was brown and black,Jason's was silver and grey,Brandon's digivice was green and brown and Celest's digivice was blue and grey."What are these?"Brandon asked,apparently still confused with the sudden events."This is a digivice,it'll help you digivolve into a digimon."Koji explained.Seeing the still confused look on Brandon's face,he said with an experated sigh,"Oh nevermind,you know it when it happen to you."Meanwhlie,when all this events is happening,a trailmon had arrived and it was rather impatient and it said rather angrily,"Look, if you don't want to get on,then jolly well tell me,instead of wasting my precious time here."This all gave the digidestined quite a scare."Sorry,we got too carried away…."Tommy said sheepishly.

"You should be anyway…"the trailmon grumbled irritably.After all of the digidestined got onto the trailmon,it moved away from the underground station.

a/n:So,another chapter done.It'll be quite a while before I post the 3rd chapter,because of all the homework and tests I have to face in school,and also one more thing….PLEASE Review!(I need to know your comments…) and 1 more thing, if you guys out there want a rewrite for chapter 1, I really appreciate that you send me some reviews to let me know. So just R&R -


	3. A Little Explaination

Here comes the 3rd chapter of this story, a little of the plot will be revealed but I probably reveal the "mysterious" evil in the next chapter or so because he is the main bad guy of my story. So, just bear with the suspense, ok? Oh yeah, and I do not own digimon except for those I had created…

Bokomon: Hey! Could you just get on with the story? I want to see myself appearing in the story!

Author: Could you be a little more patient? You are going to appear soon….

Bokomon: Yeah right! It's already the 3rd chapter and I'm not in the story!

Author: Sure, if you continue complaining, I might even consider not putting you in the story.

Bokomon (putting on an irritated look): Ok, you win, you win….

Author(with a satisfied look):and on with the story….Sorry for the delay…

Chapter 3: A Little Explaination

"So, Worm, where are heading to?"Takuya asked casually (Sorry! I kind of forgot to mention the name of the trailmon in the previous chapter) as they entered the digi-world. "I'm supposed to take all of you to Seraphimon's castle. On Ophanimon's instructions. They should be there by now…" Worm answered.

"Initially, the three angel digimons wanted to send the dark trailmon to pick you guys up…"Without letting worm finish whatever he wanted to say, Takuya yelped, "WHAT!" causing the rest of the digidestined to turn their attention on him

"Takuya, is there something wrong?" Zoe asked, her voice filled with a lot of concern. (a/n: I just want to emphasize the underlined word, if you manage to understand what I meant, good for you! If you didn't get the meaning, you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters, it'll get more and more obvious) "Oh…it's nothing…"Takuya laughed nervously, all the other nine digidestined gave him the look that said: Shout-when-there-is-a-big-emergency look. They returned to minding their own business, feeling a little annoyed.

Takuya ignored them and turned back to Worm, and said, "I'm really glad that you came to pick us up, instead of that dark trailmon…" he shuddered as he mentioned the dark trailmon. Takuya wasn't going to forget what the dark trailmon had did to him five years ago…..

Flashback:

Takuya was standing alone at the station, thinking that he couldn't defeat Duskmon. Suddenly, there was a thick smoke which enveloped him and when it cleared, the dark trailmon stood there.

"Do you want to return to the human world?" The dark trailmon asked him gravely. Takuya gave him a rather determined look and nodded, feeling that he had no ability to lead the team. "Are you sure?" the trailmon asked him again.

"Yes I want to return to the human world." Takuya replied determinedly. After all, he felt responsible about Koji when he jumped between Duskmon and Takuya (or rather Agunimon) in order to save Takuya. He stepped on board the dark trailmon and it headed for the human world, transforming him into Flamon along the way…

"It looks like you had a little history with dark, (just a nickname I had decided to call him)" Worm said thoughtfully. "I have to stop chatting with you now, I need to see where are we heading." After that, there wasn't much conversation. Well, there isn't anything interesting except the small detail of "roller coaster" tracks causing everyone to fall off their seats and land on top of each other.

After the end of the "wild" ride, all of the digidestined fell right on top of Koji and Koichi and as for Takuya and Zoe, they had been clinging onto each other as if they were to lose their grip on one another, they would be lost forever. In short, they are clinging as if their lives depended on it. "Erm, are you done hugging each other?" Celest asked uncertainly, that's when Takuya and Zoe both noticed their positions and quickly separated themselves, feeling rather embarrassed. They quickly got off the eight digidestined so that they could get up too. "Took you long enough, if took any longer, Koichi and I could have been suffocated!" Koji said sarcastically.

Takuya was about to retort back when Worm said, "We're here!" This had diverted everyone's attention to Seraphimon's castle. "That's one huge castle…." Brandon and Evan both whispered in awe. Both Jason and Celest were also wearing the same shocked-but-awed expression. The former six exchanged looks with one another and smirked. There stood the three angel digimons, Kerpymon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon waiting for them patiently, "Digidestined, you've finally arrived. I'm afraid there isn't much time for a reunion gathering, we've more important matters to discuss." Seraphimon said seriously. All the expressions on the digidestined faces suddenly turned serious, and they followed the three angel digimons into the castle.

"So, Ophanimon, why did you call us back here?" Tommy asked. "I'm glad you asked, the fate of the digi-world is being threatened again…" Before Ophanimon could finish her sentence, JP asked, "Is it Lucemon again?"

"You are only half correct, there is another new evil assisting him, and we do not speak of his of name. If you want know his name, you should ask Bokomon, he could tell all of you what you need to know." Kerpymon answered.

"And in order, for all of you to defeat him, you must unleash a new type of evolution, which is Digiguardians." Seraphimon replied. "Digiguardians!" everyone exclaimed in unison. "Precisely. But before I explain any further, I'll return you all your sprits first." Ophanimon said. Well, there was a brilliant glow of light and all the sprits of the ancient 10 went into their respective digivices.

"Ok, so now we got our digisprits back, could you explain about our mission?" JP asked impatiently. But before any of the three angel digimon could reply, there was a deafening loud boom on one of the castle walls and smoke surrounded it. Apart from that, there was malicious laughter of two extremely familiar voices that the former six thought that they wouldn't be hearing again. All of them had widened their eyes in shock……

To be continued…..

Ok, so you readers out there now a little of my main plot. My plot will clearer in the later chapters, so remember to keep reading and don't forget to review. In the next chapter, you'll find out about the two uninvited guests and of course, a little bit more of the plot. Have a nice day and please R&R. As for the flashback, i'm not really sure if i've got all details correct. If there is anything wrong with it, please try to understand.Thanks!


	4. All will be revealed

I'm back! With the 4th chapter of the story. Here, all will be revealed, the plot, the "mysterious" evil practically everything concerning the plot. Certain old characters from "Digimon Frontier" will also be coming back into the stories in the later chapters. Anyway, this will be the chapter where everything of the plot will be revealed….. So, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 4: All will be revealed 

Previously,

There was a deafening loud boom on one of the castle walls and smoke surrounded it. Apart from that, there was malicious laughter of two extremely familiar voices that the former six thought that they wouldn't be hearing again. All of them had widened their eyes in shock……..

"It can't be…I thought we had defeated you 5 years ago!" Koichi said disbelievingly. The royal knights stood there looking at them.

"Why? Don't you want to get your butts kicked by us? Or did you losers want us end your lives as quickly as possible?" Dynasmon replied evilly. Takuya and Koji both readied themselves to digivolve into Kaisergreymon and Magnagarurumon, but unfortunately, they found that they could not digivolve to that level.

"It's not possible! We're able to digivolve to Kaisergreymon and Magnagarurumon five years ago…." Takuya was then interrupted smoothly by Ophanimon, "After you children returned to the human world five years ago, both Kaisergreymon and Magnagarurumon had disappeared into thin air and we never saw them again."

"So, if that's the case, we'll just have fight with our human digispirits." Koji said determinedly. Koichi, JP, Zoe, Takuya and Tommy nodded in agreement. But there still a tiny problem, Celeste, Brandon, Evan and Jason didn't know how to digivolve into their hybrid forms.

"Wait just a sec! How are we going digivolve if we didn't even know how to do it! Just to refresh your memory, we are kinda new to the scene here!" Brandon said indignantly.

"Point taken, your spirits will know what to do when you digivolve, as for the whole story, you all have to wait until we defeated the royal knights." Takuya said hurriedly. The four newcomers looked at each other and then at their digivices, which is started emitting a faint glow at everyone of the ten digidestined.

"Digi-spirit evolution!" all of them were enveloped in digi-code and well, the evolution takes place.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Grumblemon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Mercuremon!"

All of the ancient ten stood in a circle like they once did while fighting the royal knights in the town of beginnings five years ago. Only this time Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercuremon are not going to fade away. "Think you could escape with this tactic again?" Crusadermon asked mockingly.

"We're not going to let you two steal the data of the digi-world again!" Tommy said indignantly.

"Do my ears deceive me? Stealing the data of the digi-world? Oh no my dear, we need not steal the data anymore because Serpentmon has a far better plan at taking over the digi-world." Crusadermon replied silkily. This piece of news had made every one of the ancient ten really surprised, for they had not been expecting it, let alone knowing it.

"Enough with the conversation and let's get on to defeating them!" Dynasmon said, his patience was wearing thinner by the minute. Without any warning, he attacked using the white dragon thingy1

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon directed his attack right in front of the ancient ten. Luckily, they managed to dodge it. Now it was their turn to attack.

"Pyro Darts!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Hurricane Wind!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Seismic Sledge!"

" Power Pummel!"

"Acid Ink!"

"Dark Reflection!"

All of the ten attacks combined into one formidable attack and it was directed at both the Royal Knights. For some odd reason, the Royal Knights either did not want to dodge the attack or could not dodge it in time. Anyway, it was a direct hit and it destroyed them both.

The ten teenagers de-digvolved into their human form, all with rather puzzled faces, only JP, Tommy, Brandon, and Evan seem to be triumphant about the defeat of the Royal Knights. "Did you see that? We've defeated those two digimons easily! And digivolution is so cool!" Evan said excitedly and Brandon nodded in agreement.

However, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Koichi, Jason and Celeste seem to think otherwise, to let them win easily was the last thing the Royal Knights would do. All six of them seem to be deep in thought and they did not notice Bokomon and Neemon entering the castle.

Evan had spotted them first, and he let out a startled cry, causing the rest of the digidestined to jump literally out of their skins and then look at him. "Who's…..who is …that?" Bokomon and Neemon both looked equally startled "Neemon, are we in the wrong place?" Bokomon asked with a weird look.

"Of we are! We're not in hamburger Town!" Neemon exclaimed earning himself a pull of the pants from Bokomon. "Owww, that hurts…" he said a little teary eyed. "That'll teach you to think before you speak!" Bokomon said.

Then he spotted Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi, "Guys! It's so good to see you again." Bokomon said, rushing forward with Neemon following not far behind. Likewise, the former six digidestined were elated to see their old friends again.

"Bokomon! Neemon! It's so good to see you again!" Tommy, JP and Zoe said in unison. For a moment, it seemed everybody was getting acquainted, even the four new digidestined were starting to like the two digimons, until Kerpymon said, "I hate to break your little reunion here, but we have more important matters to attend to." As if someone had control switch, all of their expressions turned serious immediately.

"Good, now we will explain the overview of the whole mission,"Seraphimon said. "A long time ago, Lucemon had created a very powerful weapon to aid him in his conquest to conquer the digi-world, that weapon is well…umm…Serpentmon." He concluded shuddering when he said the last word.

"Allow me to continue," Bokomon said proudly, "Just as Seraphimon was saying, Serpentmon was made to assist Lucemon in conquering the digi-world. The ancient ten appeared to defend the digi-world and they only managed to defeat Lucemon. Serpentmon was way more powerful than Lucemon, without much energy left in them, the ancient ten merged into pairs which became known as Digiguardians." All ten teenagers sat there looking flabbergasted and awed

"The Digiguardians, Angelphoenixmon, Akaraimon, Hagakorimon, Minarimon and Elfmon were fusion evolution of fire and wind, light and dark, ice and metal, lightning and water and earth and wood respectively. To sum it all up, the Digiguardians had managed to defeated Serpentmon and restore peace and stability to the digi-world."Bokomon ended his story proudly.

"Let me get this straight, we are supposed to defeat Serpentmon by digivolving into Digiguardians is that right?" Celeste asked. "Yes, and to activate the digiguardians, you and the others have to discover a certain something." Ophanimon said.

"What is that something we all need to discover?" Brandon and Jason asked curiously, "Well, that is something all of you need to discover for yourselves." Ophanimon said with a small smile.

"It's getting late, I think you guys could stay here for the night, and continue your mission tomorrow," Seraphimon said thoughtfully "I'll show you to your rooms." Seraphimon led them up the stairs and up to the rooms, "Your rooms are on the left, girls and boys, yours is on the right." With that, Seraphimon left.

"Well people, you heard the man, let's go get a good night rest!" Evan said stifling a yawn, "Good night!" and went into the room. The others followed suit shortly after that.

_**

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't have a good ending but just bear with it okay? Anyway, like the chapter said, everything of the plot had been revealed and the next chapter would come along somewhere around late April, may be earlier, but it all depends, so please do review, I need your comments. Thanks a million to those people who had reviewed. **_

_**a/n: (1 )That's the special attack Dynasmon uses, but I had forgotten what was it called, anybody kind enough to tell me?**_


	5. explaination 2, digiguardian, separation

**_It's been a while since I've updated Digiguardians and I apologize for letting those who wanted to know what is coming up next wait. Sorry! Right now, I really have nothing much to say, except that I don't own digimon frontier except my own characters and of course, digiguardians. Now on with the story! Sorry for the hold up!!!

* * *

_**

The next morning, everyone woke up early except Takuya and Jason who both somehow share similar traits like sleeping in and being hotheaded. Everyone had already gathered at the meeting room which kind of looked like the library in Ophanimon's castle. All the three angel digimons looked serious and everyone of the digidestined (excluding Takuya and Jason) looked curiously at each other wondering what they had in store for them. Then Seraphimon spoke, "Is all of you here?"

The former digidestined exchanged glances with each other while the new digidestined just looked simply confused with the glances except Evan who knew full well that his cousin had overslept again. "Actually, Takuya and Jason are still sleeping and we couldn't wake the both of them up." Koji explained. Kerpymon had been standing in one corner shaking his head disapprovingly, as if being punctual was more important than life itself.

"Nevermind, we just have to wait, I've just sent Bokomon and Neemon to wake those two sleepyheads up." Ophanimon said.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom…

Takuya and Jason were still fast asleep when Bokomon and Neemon arrived. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A BIG FIRE IN THE NEXT ROOM!!!!!" Bokomon shouted at the top of his voice, but rather surprisingly, the two of them still slept soundly. Feeling rather depressed that his famous 'loud-wake-up-call' did not work on them; Bokomon gave a defeated sigh and muttered something which very much sounded like "I give up…"

Neemon, however, took this opportunity to take a water jug full of cold water which was at the bedside table and poured it over Takuya and Jason's head and the next reaction had greatly surprised Bokomon. "AHHHHH!!!!!! What was that for?" they yelled at Neemon angrily.

"I did it to wake the both of you up." Neemon said quietly and that had earned him two large bumps on the head while Bokomon had just stood there still looking utterly shocked that Neemon had came up with a better idea than him. About five minutes later, Takuya, Jason, Bokomon and Neemon appeared through the door. Apparently, the group had just finished listening to what the three angel digimons had to say about the digiguardians.

"Did we miss anything important?" Jason asked, "Yeah, you did and it's not just a little but a lot!" Brandon said, feeling slightly irritated. He never really liked anyone to miss out on something important as life itself…or so he thought. Suddenly there was a glow from both Zoe and Tommy digivices and two stones with symbols on it appeared and went straight into Takuya and Jason digivices. Being extremely confused, Takuya asked, "Just what is going on in here? I think we need to know what is going on" Jason, Bokomon and Neemon nodded in agreement.

"We'll tell you the details when we set off later." Tommy replied cheerfully. The two guys and digimons had no choice but to wait.

While Bokomon and Neemon went to wake up…

"Let's not wait for them any longer because we're running out of time as we speak." Ophanimon said briskly. The digidestined looked at each other and decided that they had no choice but to agree. "Ophanimon, Seraphimon and I had discussed this last night, and we felt that there is something you all need to know about activating the digiguardians. You guys might say that it is hint given from us. Right then, I'll start from the part before the ancient ten appeared to protect the world. It may seem a little long but it's not so bear with it" Kerpymon said swiftly.

"Before the ancient ten appeared, another strong power protected the Digi-world and that power is known as digistones, and quite coincidentally, there are also ten digistones, and they held immense power in them. When the ancient ten appeared, the digistones had mysteriously turned into stone with their symbols engraved on it. This was given to the ancient ten to keep and protect, whatever the reason, the three of us are practically clueless about it and it is up to you to find out." Seraphimon said gravely.

"What does the digistones have to do with us in defeating Lucemon? We had defeated him as Susanoomon once." Zoe asked, "Warrior of the wind, the digistones will help you activate the digiguardians and defeat Lucemon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon and Serpentmon. Furthermore, the Susanoomon you and the other digidestined had evolved into five years ago would no longer work on them, their power had increased incredibly over these years. The digistones would help you gain more power to fight the four of them." Seraphimon answered her.

"Where are we supposed to look for these digistones? We don't even know what they look like." Koichi asked Ophanimon. "That, you need not worry about it because we had the digistones with us, when the ancient ten went into their inactive form, they entrusted us to safeguard them until when there is a need to use them" Ophanimon replied, upon seeing their confused looks.

"Follow us to the place where the digistones are kept." Seraphimon said, the eight digidestined followed the three digimons to the place where the digistones are kept. "Ophanimon, shouldn't we wait for Takuya and Jason to arrive before going to the place?" Zoe asked, that was quickly objected by Ophanimon, "No, there isn't much time left." Silently, the group headed quickly toward the room.

When they arrived, Kerpymon told them, "To unlock these doors, you need to hold up your digivices." The teens just did as they were told, and the moment when they held up their digivices, a bright white light emitted from both the digivices and the door itself. The next thing they knew, ten stones appeared in front of them. The digistones had bear the symbols of courage, love, friendship, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, kindness, hope, light and miracles, but that of course was unknown to Koji and the others.

"So, what does the funny symbols on the stones meant?" Celest asked, feeling a little confused. "The digistones respectively represent courage, love, friendship, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, kindness, hope, light and miracles. However, there were also five other digistones and the whereabouts of them are unknown. In fact, nothing is known about these five digistones, at most I could only tell you what they represent, and it is darkness, tenacity, desire, destiny and pride." Seraphimon explained.

All of a sudden the digistones glowed in their respective colors and entered the digidestined digivices. Koji received the digistone of light, Koichi received the digistones of hope, Tommy received the digistone of miracles, JP got the digistone of knowledge, and Zoe had the digistone of love, while Evan, Celest and Brandon had the digistones of friendship, sincerity and kindness respectively. Only courage and reliability remained and to everyone's surprise, these two digistones went into Zoe's and Tommy's digivices. "The digistones only went into their digivices temporarily until they are reunited with their respective bearers." Ophanimon explained, upon seeing the flabbergasted looks of the digidestined.

"So, that means Takuya got the digistone of courage and Jason got the digistone of reliability." Evan said, the three angel digimons nodded their heads. "We should be heading back to the library now, since our job here is done." Kerpymon said. Then, everyone followed him back to the library. Once being back there, Ophanimon said rather gravely, "Before you set off on your journey there is one thing you need to know, that is without the digistones, you won't be able to activate the digiguardians even though you discovered what you are required to discover. Plus, Serpentmon is a really scheming digimon for he could change into any form he wants, even your worst fear. Furthermore, Serpentmon could also transform into one of you to create dispute among yourselves. So try to be always on your guard." Once Ophanimon finished speaking, Takuya and the others appeared through the doorway. "Did we miss anything important?" Jason asked.

After setting off from Ophanimon's castle….

"So what did we miss just now? Could you tell us now?" Bokomon asked pleadingly, he was so interested in the information that he did not see where he was going, that had resulted him to bump headfirst into a tree. "Yeah, could tell us? I'm also rather interested in it." Jason said reasonably.

In no time at all, Koji and the others told them whatever the three angel digimon had told them. When they finished, Takuya, Jason and Bokomon all had awed expressions on their faces, "Unbelievable! I didn't know the digistones existed, I thought that it was just merely a legend!" Bokomon said excitedly. Suddenly, Bokomon turned his back to the digidestined (anime style) and his expression changed, "and Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Kerpymon never told me about it after staying with them for five years!!" Bokomon was slightly jealous at that.

"So, these digistones would help in activating the digiguardians. Why didn't they tell us yesterday?" Takuya asked. "We don't know the reason either but I think it probably slipped their minds." Evan replied knowledgably; everyone turned and looked at him, that caused Evan's ears to turn red. "I…I just thought that it was the most possible reason, that's all." He said indignantly. "Sounds reasonable, besides, you are quite clever to think of that." Zoe replied, Evan's face turned slightly red when he heard that.

The group walked on until late in the evening, by then, everyone of them are tired of walking. "Could we rest here? I can't walk any further." JP panted heavily, although the others didn't say anything, they stopped and rest as they too were tired to object. After resting for about a few minutes, Takuya got up and the rest looked up at him questioningly, then he said, " Don't worry, I'm just going to scout ahead to see if there is a sheltered place to stay for the night, besides, it looks like it's going to rain soon"

As he turned to go, Zoe also got up and said, "Wait, I'm coming with you." That had surprised Takuya a little, but nevertheless, he did not object and walked on. JP, however, was jealous about this and he made an attempt to follow but unfortunately for him, he was held back by both Koji and Koichi. "What are you guys pulling my shirt for?" JP asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere. Just sit down and don't interrupt them, it's rare to see them together alone, let them be." Koji said coolly. "Besides, who's knows where they'll wander off to and when are they coming back." Koichi said rather jokingly. JP dropped his head in disappointment and replied, "Ok, you and Koichi win, I'll stay here." Noticing that the new digidestined had rather confused looks, the twins assumed that they had overheard their earlier conversation. "We are just talking about Takuya and Zoe, both of them seemed to like each other but neither have confessed to the other party since five years ago…." "Which was such a disappointment." Koji added in sarcastically. " That's right, and hopefully after that, they are aware of each others feelings." Koichi agreed with his younger brother's remarks, because he knew Koji was implying something else rather than the comment he made earlier. Koichi thought to himself, "Koji's right, it's about time the both of them got together."

Takuya and Zoe had been searching for a sheltered place but they had not found any place like that yet. "Isn't there a decent sheltered place nearby?" Takuya asked, he had been feeling slightly frustrated as they hadn't spotted anything else except trees and more trees. "Not sure, there's not much of a choice though, we have to keep looking or else every one of us would probably be drenched tonight by the rain," Zoe replied. Unknown to the both of them a digimon with a small toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings was watching them. Falcomon's eyes narrowed, "this must be two of the ancient ten who possess the digistones master that master was talking about." He thought, Serpentmon had sent him and IceDevimon to find out what digistone does each of the digidestined have, both of them did not know the reason why Serpentmon wanted them to find out about this unimportant thing, in their opinion.

"Hurry! Those two kids are going to get away if you don't stop daydreaming, moron!" IceDevimon whispered angrily into his ear. That startled Falcomon a little and he glared at IceDevimon accusingly and silently unleashed his Shuririnken on the nearest tree where Takuya and Zoe are walking. Suddenly, Takuya noticed that the tree next to them was about to fall on them. Immediately, he pulled Zoe towards him and jumped out of the way, " Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice full of concern.

Zoe was just a little shaken from the previous incident, "I'm fine." Zoe replied, and she noticed that Takuya and her was hugging each other, Takuya seemed to notice this too. In embarassement, both of them quickly stood up, but before either of them could say or do anything… "Avalanche Claw!" a shower of icicles came from behind the bushes, Takuya and Zoe had narrowly dodged that attack but two of the icicles had caught Zoe's shirt sleeve and the impact had been so strong that she was being pinned at the tree nearest to her. "Zoe!!!" cried Takuya, he tried to dash towards her but a couple of shuririnken flew across his face, causing him to stop and look at his attackers. His eyes widened with horror, Takuya could not believe that IceDevimon had been brought back to life. Zoe, too was horrified with this fact.

"You…I thought you had become a digi-egg after Koichi purified you with his digivice. You shouldn't be able to become evil again!" Zoe said, IceDevimon simply laughed and said, "It was all thanks to Lord Lucemon and Master Serpentmon, my dear, and together with Falcomon here, our job is to get rid of you and your friend!" While IceDevimon was busy giving his explanation, Takuya had managed edge towards Zoe and get the icicles out of the tree trunk and in no time at all, they had their digivices out and got ready to digivolve.

"Digi-spirit, evolution!" both of them shouted, within seconds they were enveloped in digi-code.

"Agunimon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"This is going to be so interesting," Falcomon said evilly as he took to the skies and Zephyrmon followed him. "He's fast…" Zephyrmon thought silently to herself as she stopped in midair to look for her opponent. Without warning, Falcomon appeared behind her, "Uchitake drop!" he cried, and that caught Zephyrmon by surprise. As she tried to dodge the attack, her right wing got hit and was badly damaged. Pain shot through her body but Zephyrmon didn't cry out, instead she unleashed her attack, "Hurricane gale!" the attack was so fast that Falcomon had no time to react, causing him to be injured by it

While Falcomon and Zephyrmon are fighting in the skies, Agunimon and IceDevimon were also busy fighting each other. They were so evenly matched that every attack they threw at each other, it was always easily deflected by the other party. "Is this all you've got?" Agunimon asked IceDevimon rather confidently, while deflecting his attack at the same time. "If you want to see more, then here it is!" IceDevimon replied triumphantly, unleashing his avalanche claw attack. Unknown to Agunimon, IceDevimon's attack had gotten a lot stronger in terms of speed and power, as a result, that had caught Agunimon by surprise and he had no time to block off the attack. He collided into a tree behind him and became unconscious, at the same moment, Agunimon's fractal code appeared faintly and IceDevimon caught a glimpse of the digistone's symbol. IceDevimon's job was done, he smiled inwardly and took to the skies to see if Falcomon needed any help.

Now, diverting our attention back to the skies, Zephyrmon wasn't having much of an easy battle either, like Takuya's battle with IceDevimon, both Falcomon and her had been too evenly matched due to their speed. Spotting IceDevimon flying towards him, Falcomon knew that he is done with his job and he had no choice but to also finish her off as quickly as possible. "It's time to finish this, Uchitake drop!" Falcomon cried. "Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon tried to block off the attack but it had easily overwhelmed her, she let out a cry of pain as she fell. At the same time, her fractal code appeared and the digistone symbol was clearly shown in it, Falcomon caught sight of it and he had no expression shown whatsoever. IceDevimon had just caught up with him and both of them flew off towards the direction to where Lucemon was.

Meanwhile, Takuya had already reverted back into his human form and was starting to regain consciousness. The moment he saw an unconscious Zoe falling from the sky, he immediately rushed forward to catch her. When she came to, Takuya quickly asked her, "Are you ok?" in reply, Zoe smiled and nodded her head, Takuya was relieved at that. Then Zoe asked, "Umm…Takuya, could you put me down please?"

Upon hearing this, Takuya's face became slightly red; he had been carrying her for about five minutes. "Yeah…sure" he said as he put her down. The pair then walked in silence, suddenly, Zoe said, "Hey Takuya," causing Takuya jump slightly, he had been deep in thought and wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. Zoe giggled at his reaction then said, "I…I like to thank you for saving me…twice." By then, her face had become a little red.

"You're welcome…so, why do you think those digimons attacked us just now?" Takuya asked, Zoe thought about it for a while and replied, "I have no idea to why they did that." that had gotten the both of them into a conversation, until Takuya said, " Yeah, remember that time back at Ophanimon's castle, I told you that I really liked you, that part was true." The moment he realized what he had said, his face turned bright red and he started to stutter, thinking of something to replace what he had said just now but Zoe interrupted him by saying, "I really liked you too…I had wanted to tell you that back then, but you fell asleep." Takuya could hardly believe his ears, he was half expecting Zoe to reject him or something like that. After that, both felt that it was easier to talk to the other and also they were so engrossed that they didn't even know that they reached the place where the rest of the digidestined are resting until Jason got really irritated and snapped, "Are you two going to stand down there and chat or going to tell us whether is there a sheltered place where we could spend the night?"

Takuya and Zoe then stopped their own conversation and told the other digidestined about the location of the cave and the fight which occurred during the search for it. The moment the word 'fight' was mentioned, everyone immediately became alert, but Neemon suggested that they should get to the cave first as the dark clouds loomed over them. As soon as every one of the digidestined and the digimons arrived at the cave, Tommy asked Takuya, "So, what is the fight all about?" Takuya exchanged glances with Zoe, then he and Zoe quickly told the group the whole incident.

After Takuya and Zoe finished, Koji was the first to speak up, "If Serpentmon and Lucemon have more followers other than the royal knights, we just have to be on our guard." Quite surprisingly, Celest seemed to be the only one not worrying about the whole 'surprise attack' thing. "There's no need to go on worrying, after all, we still have our digi-spirits with us. It's getting late, we'd better get some rest." She said cheerily.

As the rest started to get up, Jason quickly said, "I think two people should at least keep watch for the night, we should draw lots to make things fair." In the end, Takuya and Celest were the ones who needed to keep watch.

As they kept watch, Takuya asked Celest, "So do you miss your parents? It's been a while since we left the real world, you know."

If Celest had shown any expression, she had hidden it pretty well; her expression was simply hard to read. "My parents had died many years ago, now I am currently living with my grandfather, guess I do miss him once in a while." She replied.

Takuya immediately regretted about asking whether she misses her parents, hoping that Celest wouldn't be upset, he quickly said, "Sorry, I didn't know"

Celest smiled and replied, "That's okay, I don't really bother that much about it either."

"How can you be so easygoing with it?"

"I just simply don't look back into the past, it has its benefits."

"Oh well, if that's what you think, I can't really change it." Takuya replied uncertainly

The next morning, the digidestined continued on their way to find the digiguardians, when suddenly, JP and Celest digivices gave out loud beeping noises and on their digivices screens, the digistones of sincerity and knowledge were flashing rapidly. While everyone was looking rather confused, Bokomon was the first to react by saying, "Let your digivices guide you to the digiguardian!" JP and Celest both let go of their digivices and it flew ahead and only stopped when they reached a lake, where the digivices went back to being inactive and fell into the lake.

This lake, isn't the ordinary kind of lake you will find in a park or a nature reserve, instead, it has thunder clouds hovering over it and lightning kept striking at on the water surface regularly. "This is called the…" Bokomon flipped through his book and said, "Thunder Lake! Whoever tries to enter the lake will be electrocuted."

"We could just guess everything by looking at it…" Neemon replied rather absent-mindedly.

"Baka! I'm just giving the details!" Bokomon said irritably as he pulled at Neemon pants.

"Owww…."

If that's the case, then how are we going to retrieve the two digivices?" Brandon asked, suddenly, the water seemed to understand him for it started to form words in digimon language. Every one of them turned towards Bokomon for the translation of the words the water had formed, Bokomon stood there looking dumbfounded and suddenly realized all of them were staring at him.

That made Bokomon regain his composure and he cleared his throat, making the rest look more expectant than before, and at the same time making Bokomon feel more nervous. Finally he couldn't take any it more, Bokomon shouted, "Stop looking at me like that! It's not as if I lost my voice!"

"All right, all right, just calm down Bokomon. You might want to translate what are the words formed by the water." Tommy said.

Bokomon cleared his throat once again and translated whatever that was written by the water, "Beware Digidestineds! Not all of you are able to enter; only the two chosen ones are able to enter safely. Minarimon awaits your arrival."

"I think that's what it supposed to mean…" Bokomon said uncertainly

"What do you mean by that?" Evan asked

"It's written in ancient digimon language…and I don't really know how to decipher a lot of ancient digimon words." Bokomon replied sheepishly

The digidestined all looked at the lake then at each other, then suddenly Brandon asked, "Where's JP and Celest?" Sure enough, those two had already dived into the lake as soon as Bokomon translated the words and quite surprisingly nobody noticed that.

"Oh well, we can't run after those two without getting our lives endangered…" Koichi said, but he was interrupted by Takuya.

"Then you would rather sit here and wait?! We should be trying to help them in some way or another." Takuya retorted

"Were you listening to what Bokomon said just now?" Koji asked skeptically.

For the first time, Takuya didn't know what to answer Koji question for he isn't really listening to whatever Bokomon said about the lake. "Alright, I didn't really listen to that" Takuya replied reluctantly, causing Koji to smirk.

"Koji 1, Takuya, 0" Tommy muttered, loud enough for the rest apart from Koji and Takuya to hear, they all burst into a fit of silent giggles.

Noticing this, Takuya and Koji both asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Evan said, unable to stop laughing. The two tried to get one of them to reveal what were they laughing about but failed miserably. While all this is happening outside the lake, JP and Celest seemed to have a little challenge waiting for them……

* * *

While the other digidestined are having their little argument at the lakeside, JP and Celest have just arrived at the bottom of the lake. Something quite bizarre happened when they entered the lake, the both of them were able to breathe and talk freely underwater like they were on land. Celest simply looked at JP questioningly, but he merely shrugged indicating that he was just as clueless as she is. Anyway, the pair didn't dare to utter a single word lest they would lose that bizarre ability to breathe underwater.

Suddenly a digimon appeared before them, startling the wits out of them, literally. "Don't do that! You might want to consider giving us a warning first!" Celest snapped, she had felt rather offended about that. On the other hand, JP looked somewhat unsure he should agree with her or not, considering the fact he had once offended some pagumons when he first arrived in the digi-world five years ago, and the result wasn't all that nice.

"I apologize if I had startled you both, anyway, I'm Minarimon, your digiguardian." Minarimon said, the digimon (Minarimon) was a dragon with wings belonging to an insect. The moment Celest heard this, she immediately regretted about what she said earlier. "Now, you two need to prove to me that the both are worthy of earning my spirit, by doing a little test for me." Minarimon said.

"What are we supposed to do?" JP asked, apparently confused with Minarimon's last sentence, but Minarimon just simply smiled and vanished into thin air and the next moment Celest and JP are standing in an empty void.

"You won't be able to digivolve in this test. So, good luck to the both of you." Minarimon's voice rang in the emptiness of the void. After that, a large group of knightmons appeared, JP immediately sweatdropped, thinking that Minarimon had already gone mad. Celest, however, remained cool and calm.

"Now what are we supposed to do?"

* * *

At Lucemon's 'hideout'…

IceDevimon and Falcomon had just returned from the forest after fighting Takuya and Zoe. They kneeled in front of Lucemon and reported whatever they had seen or heard, Lucemon smiled evilly as he planned his next move. The next moment, Serpentmon entered just as Lucemon dismissed the two digimons, "Well, how's the result?" Lucemon demanded.

"It's already completed, master." Serpentmon hissed, apparently satisfied with his success.

"Good, now, I want you to bring that toy of yours out there and destroy those children, or at least injure them seriously" Lucemon added after an afterthought.

"Yes, master…" Serpentmon hissed delightedly and he disappeared into the darkness, only those evil-looking snakelike eyes could be seen. Lucemon smiled at the thought of getting his own revenge after his defeat by Takuya and the others five years ago.

"Now, I can get my revenge!!" Lucemon thought triumphantly

* * *

Back with Takuya & the others…

"Are they out yet?" Neemon asked for what it seemed like a hundred times

"NO!!!!!!!!" every one of them shouted experatedly at him, in addition, Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants.

"Owww…"

Even without Neemon's countless 'are they out yet' question, the other digidestined and Bokomon were already starting to get restless from waiting. "Is there anything which could keep us occupied?!" Jason moaned.

Suddenly, there was a deafening roar and something which greatly resembled a giant snake reared its head out from the treetops. Without any warning, Serpentmon turned in the digidestined's direction and fired his attack at them. They had just narrowly dodged that attack and in no time at all, they got ready to digivolve. "Hey, Jason, looks like you got your wish!" Takuya said and Jason just simply nodded in reply, too astounded to speak.

"Digi-spirit evolution!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Grumblemon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Mercurymon!"

"Aldamon!"

"Beowulfmon!"

"This is going to be an interesting fight…"Serpentmon hissed, as he ordered his clone by telepathic means from a safe distance away.

* * *

Back with JP and Celest

JP was absolutely shocked that Minarimon had asked them to defeat the group of knightmons without using their digispirits, but his instincts told him to get ready for the attack, then an idea came to him. "Why don't we divert their attacks on them by dodging them? That way, we are able to defeat them." He thought to himself. Suddenly, he noticed that his digistone of knowledge was glowing, realization dawned on him that in order to gain the digiguardian, both his and Celest digistones must be glowing or rather activated.

Celest, unlike JP, was standing there looking calm as if nothing is happening at all. JP pulled her aside just in time as a knightmon directed an attack towards her. "What the hell you think you are doing?!" JP shouted at her angrily.

"JP, this is nothing more than an illusion, so the attacks aren't real." She replied indignantly.

"If the attacks aren't real, how would explain the cut I have on my arm?" JP asked as he held up his right arm, sure enough, there was a rather nasty cut on it. When Celest saw it, she was at a loss of words. "Couldn't you be serious? You been taking this rather lightly, if this ever continues, you'll soon find yourself responsible for all our lives!" JP yelled at her.

Celest remained in a state of shock for about five minutes thinking deeply about what JP said, finally she realized that what JP said made sense, she got up and said, "You're right, I shouldn't have taken this lightly, right now, want to fight the knightmons?" JP smiled and was happy that Celest had been able to think over quickly.

Suddenly, all the knightmons vanished, leaving the two standing in an empty void again. This time, Minarimon's digispirit was there and JP held up his digivice and took the digispirit. He looked at Celest, she had a determined look on her face and both of them readied to digivolve.

"Digiguardian, evolution!"

"Minarimon!"

* * *

Back with Takuya and the others…

The fight between the digidestined and Serpentmon (fake) was not going so well for the digidestineds for their attacks did not make so much of a scratch on him. The fake Serpentmon was deflecting their attack as though as their attacks were nothing compared to his, which was true, or rather that's what he thinks.

All of the digidestineds had changed back to their human form and fell back to the ground, they were all badly injured. Serpentmon (both the real and fake) was highly satisfied of their success. "Now, digidestineds……it's nice meeting you." Serpentmon hissed triumphantly as he prepared for his final attack, serpente blast, Takuya and the others were too weak to even get up, let alone dodging that attack.

Suddenly, a dragon with insect-like wings appeared out from the lake, causing Serpentmon's expression to turn from triumph to shock. Minarimon turned to face him, and said, "Don't ever harm my friends!!! Lightning Rain!" lashing its attack on Serpentmon, who was unable to block the attack and was directly hit.

"Someday, you'll pay for this!" as he said before he was attacked a second time by Minarimon, and at the same time, somehow, Serpentmon managed to attack one last time. "Serpente Blast!" Although the attack wasn't a direct hit, it was strong enough to make the digidestineds to be separated. After that, Serpentmon was then dissolved and the real Serpentmon went back to Lucemon to report the whole incident.

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter! So far, this is the longest one in this fic. Anyway, in this chapter:**

**1 )Darkness, Tenacity, Destiny, Desire and Pride were the extra crest symbols not shown in the first two seasons. All the digistones were actually the crest symbols used in the first two seasons, except for the five mentioned above, you could easily go to the wikipedia website and check it out.**

**2 )Serpentmon has the ability to clone himself, but he hardly uses that as it leaves him powerless for a short period of time, which is a disadvantage to him.**

**In the next chapter, the focus would mainly be on JP and Bokomon who landed in the same place together and a little on Brandon, Evan and Celest. For the others, I would roughly describe the situation they had landed in, but that all for now.**

**

* * *

**

**_Bokomon: What happened to me when Serpentmon appeared and all?!_**

**_Author: Don't you remember? You fainted and Neemon pulled you to safety_**

**_Bokomon: But-but why I'm not in that particular scene giving information?_**

**_Author: One, you fainted. Two, that digimon was my character and you wouldn't have any information on it in your book…_**

**_Bokomon: but-but…gives defeated sigh_**


	6. Friendship, secrets & a mystery

Chapter 6: The importance of friendship

**_Ahem, i do not own digimon...except my own characters._**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Someday, you'll pay for this!" as he said before he was attacked a second time by Minarimon, and at the same time, somehow, Serpentmon managed to attack one last time. "Serpente Blast!" Although the attack wasn't a direct hit, it was strong enough to make the digidestineds to be separated. After that, Serpentmon was then dissolved and the real Serpentmon went back to Lucemon to report the whole incident._

* * *

"Ouch, my back…" JP moaned as he massaged his sore back after being blasted off by Serpentmon to who-knows-where. Somewhere in the middle of flying through the air upon the impact of the attack, Celeste and JP de-digivolved back to their original form, while being unconscious and flew off in different directions. JP wasn't aware of that yet until… 

"Celeste? Zoe? Takuya? Koji? Anybody?" JP shouted at the top of his lungs, receiving no reply except for a faint groan on a small mount of debris. JP turned his attention towards it and rushed to help whoever was underneath it.

"Bokomon?" JP was rather relieved that there was someone for company, unlike the time where he was all alone inside a part of Sakkakumon. JP shuddered at the thought of it.

"Where are we?" Bokomon asked still a bit dazed.

"No idea, but it's like some kind of ruin" JP replied.

The moment JP had said the word 'ruin', Bokomon came to his senses and realization dawned in his eyes. "I don't believe it," he whispered disbelievingly, "this place…" the remaining few words couldn't be heard.

"Pardon? What did you say?"

Almost immediately, Bokomon turned and faced him with his eyes shining bright like the sun, "This place is the DIGIMON HISTORICAL RUINS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

JP, not knowing how to react, simply sweatdropped and said, "You're acting like a fan that had just spotted his idol." Surprisingly, Bokomon took no notice of that, the both of them, especially Bokomon, went on exploring the area. One eagerly looking at the ancient texts engraved on the stones and the other hopefully looking out for any other sign of the others, until…

"Shooting Stars!" a voice cried. The attack was so suddenly launched that JP and Bokomon had barely managed to dodge the attack.

"What was that?" Bokomon asked, apparently shocked about the sudden attack.

"If I knew who that was I would've said it straightaway!" JP snapped

"Now what are we going to do?"

_**Cliffy here, we'll get back to the story in the next chapter…No, just kidding.**_

* * *

"Is anybody there? Brandon? Takuya? Tommy?" Evan yelled, hoping to get some kind of answer, but there wasn't any. 'It's so lonely here…' Evan thought thinking back.

* * *

Flashback: 

"_Hey, Evan! Wanna play soccer with us?" a group of boys called to him from across the football field._

"_No thanks! I don't play soccer" Evan replied irritably, turning away from his book momentarily._

"_Geez! You are such an anti-social" the boys muttered. Returning to his book, Evan thought, 'Who needs friends? As long I have my parents and teachers for company everything is fine' (end flashback)_

* * *

"EVAN!!! I'm so glad that we've found you," Brandon shouted upon spotting him, "Celest and I thought that there was nobody else." That caused Evan to jump slightly, as he was too deep in his thoughts. 

"Yeah, me too…I thought I was alone down here." Evan replied, trying to keep his voice as less annoyed as possible. Honestly speaking, he did not really appreciate their presence at all.

"Anyway, guys, where is this place?" Celest asked. For the first time, the trio actually did thought of where they are. Currently, the place they're in some kind of really dense forest with a semi-clear fog settling around the area. Furthermore, there is not a single digimon in sight, let alone a single sound is to be heard apart from the rustling leaves from the branches above.

"Wish Bokomon or the others was here with us, they'll probably know what this eerie place is" Brandon muttered, shuddering slightly at the coolness of the dense forest. Celest and Evan nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, we better get away from this place, who knows what may happen next…" Evan said seriously, trying his best to be brave, which might be rather obvious if anyone is observant enough, but the other two were too preoccupied by the scariness of the forest to even notice this. But still, neither of them wanted to even stay here for another second in case something really bad might happen, so they followed him. Little did the three of them know, there was a pair of eyes watching them from short distance away "Digidestined, your time in this world is going to be up…when I get the legendary digistones, I'll be invincible!" the raspy voice whispered, breaking into a dark grin.

* * *

Koichi slowly opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the surroundings and saw nobody around. At first thought, Koichi thought he was all alone and that caused him to look frantically around for his brother or any of the others, suddenly, Neemon voice rang through his ear, "Koichi, could you stop turning your head? I'm getting dizzy…" 

"Where are you then?" Koichi asked, ever since he regained consciousness, he had a rather throbbing headache and that caused him to be a little slow in terms of reaction, but he couldn't explain why this could happen.

"Up here…" Neemon's voice moaned. He looked up and saw that Neemon was lying on his head, apparently dizzy, then, everything became clear to him. It was Neemon who landed on his head and caused the minor headache, he half wanted to literally 'strangle' Neemon for the headache and the other half felt that Neemon had gotten his retribution in a way, and finally decided to forgive him.

"Hey, Neemon, have you seen anybody else? Like Koji or the others?" Koichi asked Neemon, remembering that they were separated from the others.

Neemon thought for a while and replied, "I think I saw Tommy and Jason land in the same place as us…" Koichi looked around carefully, but the only problem is that all he saw was snow, snow and more snow. There wasn't a single person in sight.

"Umm, Neemon, are you sure about that?" Koichi asked uncertainly. Neemon need not answer because as soon as he asked that question, both Tommy and Jason appeared from under the snow, apparently still dazed. Koichi and Neemon walked towards them, Neemon asked, "Are you two alright?"

"I think so. By the way, where are we?" Jason replied.

"We are at Metal Glacier, I think." Surprisingly, that answer came from Neemon. This left Tommy and Koichi quite shocked for it was always Bokomon who would introduce the destination wherever they traveled to. Jason, being the new guy in the digi-world, didn't seem at all surprised.

"How did you know where we are?" Tommy asked.

"I've been here once." Neemon said simply. Tommy didn't want to probe any further as he was a rather simple-minded digimon. Anyway, he turned his attention to a cliff, and he noticed that there were dark clouds heading their way.

"Ummm, guys, I think we are going to have a blizzard soon, judging by those clouds" Tommy said, unsure what had made him say that. A voice just told him that and rather mysteriously, Tommy didn't get suspicious and even obeyed it.

Jason stared, "What makes you so sure?" he asked, rather confused.

"I…" Tommy started but was soon cut off by the faint beeping of his digivice and Jason's as well. "A digiguardian is nearby?" he asked.

"Not just any digiguardian, it's ours'" Jason said quietly, staring at his digivice, unsure of what to do. Neemon and Koichi just stood there looking at them, then, Koichi suddenly remembered what Tommy mentioned just before his and Jason's digivices reacted and looked at the direction of the cliff.

"Tommy's right, we better find shelter fast." Koichi said seriously, breaking both of them out of their thoughts. The group of four went in the direction opposite of the cliff to look for shelter.

_**You'll find out more of their adventure in the next chapter…meanwhile, we'll just mainly focus on JP and Evan's group.**_

* * *

"AHH!!!" JP and Bokomon dodged the attack that Pegasusmon just delivered and JP immediately took out his digivice getting ready to digivolve. Just then, Pegasusmon noticed the digivice and asked, "Are you the guardian of lightning? One of the chosen ones?" that got both JP and Bokomon by surprise, it was pretty much unexpected for this to happen. 

Not knowing how to respond, JP didn't say anything except glancing at Bokomon every now and then, hoping that the digimon had some sort of idea on what is happening around here. Bokomon just looked a little lost initially then regained his composure by saying, "he is one of the ancient ten warriors which help to save the digi-world from Lucemon…"

"I don't think the digi-world is safe for the moment, come with me, I have something to show you." Pegasusmon interrupted Bokomon explanation, indicating there is not much time left for enjoyment, JP and Bokomon followed him to wherever he is heading. The group walked until they reached a large stone slab which had the digi-world etched onto it. Anybody could have mistaken this for a normal stone slab if there hadn't been any little dark clouds on the slab itself. "The stone slab showed that the digi-world was slowly being engulfed by the darkness" Pegasusmon explained.

"This indicates that the chosen ones have not completely destroyed the darkness, but I already know of the answer on how to destroy it…" Pegasusmon said.

"Couldn't you just spare us a hint on it?" JP asked hopefully, but Pegasusmon expression remained serious, showing that he would not tell no matter what.

"Anyway, I'm the secret-keeper of the digi-world and any secrets which could never be told are kept here, if any of these secrets are being found out, both your world, and our world, would be in serious danger of being destroyed." Pegasusmon explained calmly, hoping that JP and Bokomon get the whole idea of it.

"So, could you tell us how to get out from this place? It's not one of the secrets right?" JP asked half-jokingly. Pegasusmon was about to answer when suddenly, a shower of dark energy hit them.

Evil laughter rang out in the area. JP, Bokomon and Pegasusmon all staggered to stand up and tried to get a glimpse of their attacker. As the smoke cleared, a tall devil-like digimon stood on the debris. "He looks like ice-devimon, the only thing different was that he mostly black" JP said as he took out his digivice.

"That's Devimon, he is a cunning old devil who takes no chances and refuses to play mindless games with enemies as powerful as he is. He is wicked and ferocious, but he is very loyal to his master with whom has concluded a pact and it is said that he once was an Angemon" Bokomon listed all the details he knew about Devimon.

In reply, Devimon laughed evilly and said, " So, I'm guessing you guys had met my brother, Ice-deivmon. Well, since he could not manage to kill all of you, I'll will help him to get rid of you! Death Claw!" Ice-devimon unleashed a second attack on the trio.

"Digi-spirit, evolution! Beetlemon!"

Beetlemon flew into the air getting ready to fight and he said, "Bokomon, Pegusasmon, go and find a place to hide!" Bokomon was more than happy to get out of harm's way, however, Pegusasmon flew to his side.

"I've got an old score to settle with him, could I also join in the fight?" Pegusasmon answered before JP could even think of anything to say to the digimon. Seeing Pegusasmon's determination, JP felt that he had no choice but to let him fight alongside him.

"This is going to be one interesting fight" Devimon smirked before unleashing his attack.

* * *

"Face it! We're lost." Brandon said irritably. 

"I don't think so, this path is less foggy and brighter!" Evan said subbornly. The two had been walking ahead for the past thirty minutes and they didn't even notice that Celeste had disappeared for quite some time already. Evan and Brandon had been arguing since Evan proposed that they should follow him.

"Well, maybe we'll get to see who's right with a third person's opinion! Celeste, who is right and…" Brandon asked but then realized that Celeste wasn't with them.

Noticing the faltering voice of Brandon, Evan turned back and realized that Celeste wasn't there. "Where is Celeste?" he asked. The only reply he received was shrug and he looked around to see if there is any clue that may allow them to know where she had disappeared to. Suddenly, he felt something trying to crawl up his right leg, Evan looked down and gave a cry of shock, the tree vines had somehow managed to come alive!

Brandon heard Evan's shout and tried to go and help him but unfortunately, he was also stuck with the same problem. "Hey, Brandon…why don't we try and digivolve?" Evan gasped as one of the vines went around his neck. Somewhere near to his left, he heard a muffled yes and…

"Digi-spirit, evolution!"

"Grumblemon!"

"Arbormon!"

Both digimon attacked the strangling vines and suddenly, a dark shadow leaped silently past them. This had caught Brandon's attention and made him lose focus on the battle. "Arbomon, look out!" Grumblemon cried.

Turning his attention towards him, Arbomon's face came into contact with one of the vines and he was threw backwards and he de-digivolved back into his human self. Feeling rather irritated that Brandon wasn't as good as he thought, Grumblemon attacked, "Seismic Sledge!" temporarily causing the vines to retreat to safety.

"What DO YOU think you are doing?!" Evan yelled at him.

"Hey, I just happened to notice..." Brandon began to retaliate but Evan interrupted him.

"Maybe you just want to escape from all the trouble just now by saying you saw something?" Evan replied sarcastically.

Brandon tried to reply back but eventually decided that it will be of no use trying to explain that Evan had got it all wrong. "Now, now, is this a time for you boys to be arguing?" a cool voice asked.

Surprised, both of them turned their heads to see an elf-like digimon with pointy ears and a visor covering its eyes. (for those who can't imagine it: It's just similar to angemon but minus the wings and elfmon has a bow and arrows as a weapon) Ignoring their stares, Elfmon continued, "You two should work together instead of fighting between yourselves, unless you do that, both of you won't be able to acquire your digiguardian, which is me. Besides, that thing, you saw just now was no ordinary digimon, Brandon, however, I shall tell you more about it when the time comes."

With that, elfmon just suddenly diappeared into thin air, startling the boys for a second time. For a moment, the both of them were silent, then Evan spoke, "I…I…uhh…..want to apologize for jumping into conclusions just now." Causing Brandon to turn and face him. "Sorry." Evan added half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm also a little at fault too, so…we're even." Brandon replied, with a smile on his face. Evan smiled back even though deep in his heart he still could not accept the fact that it was his fault and blamed Brandon for it.

Suddenly, the vines which attacked them just now reappeared and blocked their way, trying to get their revenge. Getting out his digi-vice, Brandon asked, "Hey, do you think we should digivolve now in order not to get strangled to death by these killer branches?" Evan merely nodded his head in agreement, also taking out his digi-vice.

"Digi-spirit, evolution!"

"Grumblemon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon unleashed his attack but it was ineffective causing him to become a little disappointed. '_It's no use_, _we're never going to win if these plant thingys keeping deflecting off attacks as if they were flies…' _he thought.

"Look OUT!" Arbomon cried, pushing Grumblemon out of harm's way just as vines are about to unleash their attack on him and taking the blow instead.

Grumblemon was shocked. "Why…did…did u do that?" he asked. Honestly, this was the first time anybody had risked his life to save him even though he had been unkind to them.

Arbomon tried to stand up and Grumblemon helped him, "Baka, friends help each other out…" Arbomon replied, with a weak smile. As soon as he heard that, Evan finally realised the importance of having friends around and suddenly, his digi-vice and Brandon's digi-vice glowed in a lime green sort of colour.

Instanteously, both of them knew what this means and…

"Digiguardian, evolution!"

"Elfmon!"

"Arrow Vines!" Elfmon unleashed his attack on the vines and immediately, the vines dissolved into nothingness as soon as the attack reached them. When the danger is finally over, Elfmon de-digivolved back into Evan and Bradon, leaving them extremely worn out.

"Hmmm, it seems that you two aren't ready to control me just yet, but I'll reappear once you two are ready and by the way your friend is nearby, just turn left and walk straight till you see her. In addition, to what I've said earlier on, that black shadow is a digimon of unknown origin who has an interest for the digistones and your friend's digistone had been taken away by it." Elfmon said, disappearing into Brandon's digivice at the same time.

Evan and Brandon immediately followed Elfmon's instructions and found Celest, who just regained conciousness. "You okay?" Evan asked in concern. In reply, she nodded her head shakily.

"We better get out of here, in case that thing is still here…"Brandon said. Unsure of whether he is referring to the unknown digimon or the vines, Evan agreed for he didn't want to stay around in this forest.

"Come on…" he said, helping Celest to her feet.

**

* * *

**

Pegasusmon landed on the hard floor in pain, Devimon's attack had gotten stronger since he last fought him and Pegasusmon noticed that JP was not up to Devimon's level of fighting for he was badly injured as well.

Devimon laughed triumphantly and said, "Now, I need to take something from here for someone…" walking towards the stone which Pegasusmon showed Bokomon and JP earlier.

"I won't allow you to even touch that stone one bit! Shooting Stars!" Pegasusmon angrily unleashed his attack.

Devimon tried to block his attack but had found it was too strong for him to deflect it, as a result, he was blown away by the attack, "This isn't possible! Your attacks should be very weak with your present state…Arghhh!!!!" he cried.

Pegasusmon continued his glare until Devimon had disappeared from sight, sighing tiredly, he turned and face JP and Bokomon who were watching him. "If you are trying to find a way out of here, there is a boat to your right which would be able to transport you to your desired destination." He said.

"But what about you? You are injured more seriously than me…" JP said, but Pegasusmon simply shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, as the secret-keeper of the digi-world, I won't die so easily. In a few days, my wounds would be completely healed." He replied.

JP stood there, unsure of whether to believe what he just said was true. But Bokomon said, dragging him to the boat, "Don't worry, Pegasusmon are known to keep their promises, come on, we have to find the others"

"Ok, you better take care of yourself! Hope to meet you again someday!" JP said cheerily and waved goodbye, as the boat began to move.

"Alright! Time to go find Takuya and the others!!!" Bokomon yelled excitedly as the boat sped down the stream.

**

* * *

**_**Phew! Another Chapter done! Sorry for the slow updates, I've got a major exam coming up this year and I could hardly find time to update…But after 15****th**** November, updates would be quicker, I promise!** _

**_In the next chapter, the focus would be on Koichi's group! Another adventure awaits them, but what?? Haha, find out in the next chapter! By the way, do you guys want a little KojixZoe in the story? please give your comment and please continue to Read & Review… :)_**


End file.
